1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to system diagnostics, and particularly to methods, systems, and computer program products for re-creating events occurring within a Web application.
2. Description of Background
Debugging a program found in a Web application by a customer can be a very difficult task. Due to the number of different execution paths that the user may have taken before actually seeing the bug in question can create a scenario that is very difficult, if not impossible, for the developers to reproduce. As a result, debugging these problems consumes valuable time and resources.
Current solutions provide some assistance; however, their nature effectively changes the environment in which the error originally occurred. These changes to the environment can affect the Web application and, in some cases, change the way in which the problem in question manifests itself. Client-side solutions typically record the user's actions to the client via a Web browser plug-in. Since the actions are recorded on the client's machine, the usage information is not available to developers for debugging. Server-side solutions test only the server-side code and, therefore, any problems related to the browser cannot be re-produced.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution that can re-create a user's experience during execution of a Web application in order to identify and address any issues that are manifested during the execution.